Carbon nanotubes are nanoscopic allotropes of carbon possessing unique mechanical and electrical properties which can be useful for a number of applications. Carbon nanotubes may contain impurities. These impurities can impede or diminish the unique properties of carbon nanotubes. Therefore, it can be is useful to remove impurities from carbon nanotubes to preserve their useful properties.
One method for removing impurities includes annealing the carbon nanotubes at a constant temperature in the presence of an oxidizing agent. This method removes impurities by heating them until they combine with the oxidizing agent and leave the carbon nanotubes. This annealing, however, may damage the carbon nanotubes as well. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for removing impurities from carbon nanotubes.